What If?
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: What if Logan and the others reached the helicopter before the Brotherhood took off at Alkali lake? What if Jean wasn't the one who was lost? Rated
1. Chapter One

"Hey!" Logan shouted.  
  
He ran up to the helicopter pad, with Artie in his arms, yelling for Magneto not to take off.  
  
"Come on." Storm soothed, ushering the children forward.  
  
They filed, one by one, onto the helicopter and as soon as the last person stepped aboard, the aircraft rose. Scott helped Jean to a bench while Kurt did the same with the Professor. The younger kids, scared beyond all reason, finally broke down. Nobody could blame them. They all heard the dam burst as they started their trip back, nobody exchanged words and the children kept on crying. Nobody attempted to sooth them.  
  
Logan couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Stryker was dead and so were all the answers to his past, but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was like something was missing. A huge chunk of him was gone. He nervously rubbed his knuckles together trying to remember.  
  
His heart began to beat faster as he became more and more frustrated. What was wrong? Feeling eyes on him, he looked up into the cold gaze of Pyro. Wait, why the hell was he here? Logan had told him to stay back on the plane.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Logan jumped to his feet and ran to look out over the half door.  
  
All he could see was water.  
  
"No!" He roared, "No!!!!"  
  
He threw himself out of the helicopter, his teammates yelling for him not to. Before he could hit the water, Jean stopped him. She pulled him back up, panting from using the last of her strength. Logan screamed with all the animalistic fury he possessed, sinking to his knees, pounding on the floor. No one dared to go near him. No one knew what was wrong.  
  
That was it. It was too much. Logan continued to howl as tears of sorrow mixed with fury, streamed down his face. How? How could he have let this happen?  
  
Rogue, his Rogue, was missing, but Logan knew where she was, and for all he knew, Rogue was dead.  
  
A/N: This was taken off of FF.N, but I didn't find out why. The only thing that I could think of was that it wasn't "properly rated" so that is why it's "R" now, just to be safe. I really like this story and I was upset that somebody reported it for a reason that's unclear to me. So, please, give this story a chance. (It was only in it's first chapter when it was reported.) It took me a while to decide whether or not I was going to put this one back on, so, as I said before, give it a chance!  
  
I hope you liked this. I know there are other "what if" fics out there and I haven't read any of them, so any similarities or whatever is entirely coincidental. Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men!!! Don't sue!! 


	2. Chapter two

Logan paced nervously in the hallway, just outside Cerebro. Jean stood, supported by her crutches, with her leg in a brace. Scott stood next to her, his head hung low as he lost himself in his thoughts. The Professor had been in there for about thirty minutes. Nobody knew if had found anything.  
  
Storm and Jean had attended to the kids, checking them over, seeing if they were ok. Scott was getting Kurt's room ready and had showed Kurt around the Mansion. Jean had just finished telling the students who had run off during the invasion that it was ok to come back. The Mansion wasn't too badly ruined. There were random bullet holes in some rooms and hallways, but for the most part it was in decent shape. The kitchen and the boys' dorm hallway, however, needed remodeling.  
  
The doors to Cerebro opened and the three heads turned to face Xavier.  
  
"Bobby is still alive. He's near the dam's ruins. I couldn't trace Rogue's mind, but if Bobby is still alive, then there is still a chance that she could be too." He stated slowly.  
  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for? It's been two hours, let's move!" Logan turned and headed down the hall.  
  
"You'll probably need to take Kurt along. Storm and I will start cleaning up." Xavier told Scott and Jean.  
  
Kurt instantly bamfed next to Scott, after getting Jean's call.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The four took one of the smaller jets and, in moments, arrived at Alkali Lake.  
  
"Over there." Jean ordered as she pointed Scott in the direction of where she sensed that Bobby was.  
  
They saw him waving both his arms at them and Kurt didn't need Jean to tell him to go get him. Logan looked nervously out a window for any sign of Rogue. Jean limped over to give Bobby a thermal blanket as soon as he appeared in the plane, but he waved it off.  
  
"I don't feel the cold." He stated shortly.  
  
Jean and Scott exchanged worried looks. It was almost below freezing out there.  
  
"Jean. Look." Logan growled.  
  
She nodded and frowned, concentrating. Her breath started to get shaky as she searched the lake, inch by inch.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She placed her hands near Bobby's temples and looked to see what he remembered.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A large boom sounded in the distance.  
  
Rogue stood up instantly.  
  
"What was that?" She asked Bobby, who was peering out a side window.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I'll go check."  
  
She ran to the front panel and opened the back hatch.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
Rogue acknowledged Bobby, who was persistently walking beside her, with a tiny smile. They walked out into the cold and looked around. They could see John's footprints travel off to the right and Bobby looked at them with disgust. Rogue, however, looked at them with longing. Should she have left with him? What was really puzzling the two was an odd rushing sound.  
  
"Is that.........water?" Rogue asked.  
  
She gasped in horror as the huge wall of water came, crashing through the trees, towards them, answering her question. Bobby instantly grabbed her towards him.  
  
"Grab on to my waist and don't let go!" The usually timid boy ordered.  
  
Rogue did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt the ice-cold wind rush through her hair, threatening to rip her ponytail apart. She opened her eyes to find her and Bobby rapidly rising in the air. She looked around at the strong ice slide she now stood on as the water flowed passed it and over the x-jet.  
  
Sweat trickled down Bobby's face as he concentrated on building and maintaining his ice slide. He'd never attempted to do anything like this before and it was a miracle that the water didn't knock it over. He just needed to keep going. Just a little bit longer.  
  
"Bobby?" Rogue asked as the two suddenly stopped.  
  
He swayed on his feet dangerously and nearly fell off. Rogue grabbed at him to keep him on the ice, but by doing so, she lost her footing.  
  
To Bobby it seemed like a dream. It was all in slow motion. He watched, in horror and disbelief as Rogue, the girl who meant more to him than life itself, fall into the icy water below.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Jean pulled away, gasping for breath. She looked at Scott with a pained expression.  
  
"She's gone." Scott whispered, meeting her gaze.  
  
Bobby looked away trying his hardest not to cry, Kurt bowed his head in a silent prayer, and Logan's head snapped up and he turned, glaring at Scott.  
  
"She's gone." He repeated.  
  
"No!" Logan roared as he stamped over to Scott and grabbed him by the shoulders, "No! Don't you say that! We've got to go back.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"No!! No."  
  
Logan gave out one last roar as the news sunk in. Tears slid dawn his face and for one moment, the two men weren't rivals. Scott put his arms around Logan as he sobbed and Jean went to attend to Bobby. Kurt stood alone, continuing to pray.  
  
They would return home several minutes later and tell everyone the somber news.  
  
A/N: I thought that it would be interesting to reverse the scene where Scott was crying on Logan after Jean died. Anyway, the chapters to come will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
